The present invention relates to a foam forming nozzle system and more particularly to a nozzle system which adds air to a water/chemical mixture so as to form a foam-like mousse. Nozzles of this general type are particularly, but not exclusively, useful in connection with a pressure washer of the type disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 07/297,620 entitled PRESSURE WASHER and filed Jan. 17, 1989.
A pressure washer of the foregoing type generates a pressurized stream of liquid (preferably water) and chemicals (preferably detergent) which are used for cleaning purposes. The present invention may be utilized, however, with any foamable liquid.
In some instances, it is desirable to apply the foamable liquid to a surface to be cleaned in a foam-like mousse form. The resulting mousse adheres to the surface being cleaned and maintains the foamable liquid on the surface for a longer period of time.